


[Podfic] Good Omens - Favourite Scenes

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: s01e01 In the Beginning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tadfield Airbase, godfathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Actual Good Omens - no fanfic! These are three of your (and my!) favourite canon scenes, read from both the book and script book, to celebrate 20k listeners of my podfics. Thank you so much, everyone! 💖
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Good Omens - Favourite Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Music: [The Big Bang by Alexander Nakarada](https://filmmusic.io/song/4906-the-big-bang) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks, as always, to my lovely beta, Grin!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Good-Omens-eh9f42)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-30/94304434-44100-2-1b1d461864078.m4a)


End file.
